Chapter 14: Piccolo vs. Dhalsim
http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//6/68/Piccolo2.jpg http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//9/93/Vs.jpg http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//f/f1/Dhalsim.jpg Gohan runs to Pan's body shouting, "Pan!" Goku hands Gohan Pan's body into his arms. "Pan," Gohan moans and cradles her in his arms saying, "This can't be happening, not again!" "This is barbaric," Krillin says to Goku, "This can't continue." "We have no choice," Goku replies. "Dhalsim," Guile shouts. "Yes General," Dhalsim says approaching Guile who then says, "You're up next." Dhalsim has a sad look in his eyes as he says, "Yes," and heads towards the center of the park. Gohan puts Pan's body next to Videl's and tells Goku, "I'm going next, I'm going to avenge my wife and daughter!" "I'll do it," Piccolo says, "We may need you to fight a different opponent." Piccolo passes Goku and walks towards the center of the park. "Do you think he can do it," Krillin asks Goku. "I believe so," Goku replies. "He's one tough Namekian," Vegeta adds. Piccolo and Dhalsim confront each other in the center of the park. Both wait for the other to make the first move. Eventually Piccolo jumps at Dhalsim to jump kick him, but Dhalsim gets out of Piccolo's path and Piccolo hits the ground and then turns to Dhalsim. Dhalsim quickly fires fire breath at Piccolo who jumps out of the way but his cape is started on fire. In the air Piccolo throws off his cape and turbin and looks at Dhalsim again. Dhalsim stretches his arm a great length to throw a punch at Piccolo and hits him several meters across the grass. Piccolo leaps back to his feet and then says, "You can stretch huh," and stretches his right leg to his Dhalsim several meters through the air and then onto the ground. "So can I," Piccolo finishes. Dhalsim flips to his feet and prepares to fight again. The two charge at each other and get into a vicious scuffle with their stretching powers. Eventually they accidentally get themselves tangles up and have a hard time trying to get back together correctly. When the two only have two of their legs tangles Dhalsim breaths fire upon Piccolo, scorching him alive, and then throws Piccolo away with his leg. Piccolo hits a tree and falls to the ground. "Yes," Guile shouts. "Piccolo," Gohan then shouts. As Dhalsim prepares to go back to his side he suddenly hears Piccolo moan as he gets up. Dhalsim turns towards Piccolo to see him regenerating from his severe burns. "He's alive," Dhalsim says in shock. Piccolo puts his two fingers to his head and shouts, "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fires a special beam cannon at Dhalsim who suddenly says, "Why didn't I think of this before! They're not evil at all!" As the special beam cannon is about to hit him Dhalsim breathes fire in a futile attempt to stop it and the beam goes through Dhalsim making him fall back onto his back. He dies moments afterwards. "Not again," Guile shouts, "He was so close!" Piccolo goes back to his side with Goten saying, "Great job Piccolo," but Piccolo just passes by him. Chapter 13: Pan vs. SakuraChapter 15: Tien vs. Charlie Category:Fan Fiction